


Puzzles

by Kuraii_8370



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Angst, Did I make this while avoiding editing?, F/M, I made this at 3am and it only took me 10 minutes to do, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, I’m probably the biggest Michimiya simp you’ll ever encounter, M/M, Minimalism, More like small poems without the actual poem part tbh, Self-Indulgent, perhaps, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraii_8370/pseuds/Kuraii_8370
Summary: Daichi loves him.But he was the wrong shape.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the summary makes it seem like body shaming but nope. Just good old homophobia. :) But don't worry, no hate crimes. 
> 
> THIS WAS EXTREMELY SLEF-INDULGENT. Made in the middle of an all-nighter while re-watching the "Take me to church" music video :0

_“Words can be as light as air. But also as heavy as stone.”_

___________________________

Sugawara is a happy person.

He had a happy childhood.

A family that loved him unconditionally, friends for a lifetime, stability.

He’d even go as far as to say he’s spoiled.

Spoiled with love. 

He gains more during highschool.

Sawamura Daichi.

_“I love you”_

___________________________

There’s a belief amongst many that older people are wise. 

His grandmother is a smart woman, so maybe it’s true.

She seems wise.

After all, he had no other elder to look up to.

Having lost her love made Suga think that she was lonely.

She says she isn’t.

Says she never was.

He thinks she’s lying. How could one not long for their missing piece?

How could you not loath mortality when it was what snatched your lover right from under your nose?

Sugawara’s grandmother likes puzzles. She says that to be a perfect fit, one puzzle piece had to be cut in a certain shape to complete the other. “ _It must have hurt,”_ she’d say.

Suga never understood what she’d meant by that. She merely brushes his queries away with a simple shrug. 

Perhaps he was wrong. 

___________________________

Michimiya looks pretty today.

Her face is painted with a blush that made roses turn green with envy. 

But even the roses turn to Suga with a pitiful eye.

___________________________

Suga feels like his heart could fly.

Daichi loves him.

He loves him.

Love.

He loves me.

___________________________

Michimiya has a beautiful voice.

But so does he.

Michimiya has beautiful eyes.

But so does he.

Michimiya is a woman.

He is not.

___________________________

Sugawara is older now.

He is not wise.

His heart had fallen to the floor. He’d been stupid. It hurts. It hurts _so_ bad.

Their puzzles didn't fit. 

No matter how much they tried to cut their edges. 

Love transcends boundaries. Daichi did not love him. Suga is so naive.

 _He’s not wise_.

___________________________

Suga would look good in white. His hair would complement a white suit.

Instead, his eyes complement a black one.

Michimiya also looks good in white. Her blush is what complements her. 

Her blush has made her into a bride.

A blushing bride.

How fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are welcome but other than that I don't have much to say lol ^^ Good day!


End file.
